The 100 travellers
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are both part of the 100 a group that was born to go back in time and stop the war that destroyed the world but they will discover changing that past isn't as easy as they were tolled it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 travellers

 **Basically the 100 but with time-travel hope you like it.**

 **Please review I'd be interested what people think.**

2044

Three figures trudged through a snowy ruined landscape buildings long since burnet and destroyed rusted husks of cars with snow inside there ones protective interiors on the road at intervals like wounded animals waiting for their masters to come home not knowing there all dead. One of the figures driest in an old almost ancient patched up military has mat suit moved forward quickly taking the rifle of his shoulder pointing it a head of the group hearing the sound of rubble being kicked up instinctively the others not in has mat suits raised their own guns.

When a dog a dirty wounded animal limped round a corner the group lowered their guns and carried on walking right past the dog as they passed the youngest of the group turned back. The dog did as well and for a moment there eyes met girl and beast both wounded by the world one waiting for life to return the over trying to make life return the dog turned back and kept walking shying the girl her blond hair blowing in the bitterly cold wind turned back herself and kept walking raping herself up in her coat protecting herself from the cold.

Staggering the three climbed up a steep snowy hill the once short grasses now long and covered with plants once weeds but now massive getting to a cold rusted wire fence one of the group one of the two not in has mat gear a young man wearing faded old military fatigues under his padded coat moved for something in his back pack but the girl just pulled at it braking the rusted links of the fence pulling it down. Walking over the fence the group walked a though more staggering the last bit of hill they reached the flat level top of the hill once smooth road now covered with cracks with plants pocking through the group walked across it pasted the rusted destroyed military vehicles to the main building.

Reaching the doors two of them pulled them open together and walked in why'll the third the young man stared at the broken rusted sine on the wall next door most of the words that had ones bine on the sine could no long be read but the large letters at the top could be three letters only f b I. The group walked all over the building they knew what they were looking for and that they would now it when they saw it but they didn't know exactly where it was it didn't take them long however enough evidence of what the building had once been remained so they found find their way.

Reaching the Correct office the oldest the one in the has mat suit reached out a hand and stopped the others in there tracks 'we all know what's in there he' said his voice muffled because of the suit looking down at them 'considering what you have to do I think it would be best you didn't see it'.

'Yea' the girl said stepping back pulling the young man with her who just frowned in response as the oldest walked in to the office.

'Clarke what do you think it will be like' the young man asked as they both leaned against a cold wall covered in peeling paint trying to distract her from what was going on inside the office.

'I don't know Bellamy' she said sighing 'different'.

'Clarke Bellamy' the oldest said appearing in the door to the office a few minutes later now with a bag full of bones around his shoulder 'which one of you wants this' he said holding out an old watch.

'Give it to Clarke Kane' Bellamy said turning back around 'she can keep hold of that' without a word Kane past the watch to Clarke and walked after Bellamy.

But she stud there for a second looking at the underside of the watch the rusted words there no longer visible looking up she stared at the bag around Kane's shoulders 'guess we'll all be seeing you soon' she said walking after the others eyeing the bag of bones as she followed them.

I was born underground I was 12 when I first felt the sun on my face. It's been 24 years since the nuclear and viral apocalypses that wiped out almost all human life and since then what's left has been living in bunkers deep underground or roaming the landscape looking for resources. You'd do whatever you had to in this world to survive wouldn't you whatever it took to protect yourself and your people the ones you love but what if by some twist of fate you could change things what if you were born to be humanity's last hope a reset switch that could take everything back you'd take it right wouldn't you it wouldn't even be a choice to do what you were born to do even if that meant killing someone.

 **Right I know this is kind of leaving you with a lot of question but this is more like an introduction than anything else's so more things will be made apparent in later chapters hope you enjoyed this please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 travellers

 **Hope you enjoy and again please review.**

Clarke

2032

I have to walk fast to keep up with my mouther who has a tight grasp of my hand but I don't mind I don't remember being in this part of the colony before so I'm getting to see paintings I haven't seen before whenever one of the scavenger units comes across art on one of their trips outside if they have room they bring it back so as a result half the colony has all kinds of art hanging on the walls. I was engineered to be a medical officer but I've always like art ever since my father tort me about me about art 'mum' I say in my small child voice 'where are we going is something wrong' I look up at my mouthers face 'are you OK' I add trailing off in to silence.

'I'm fine Clarke' she said forcing a smile looking down at me 'it's just were a little late'.

'Ok mum' I say smiling brightly trying to be positive as she pulls be down a narrower corridor past one of the guard who's walking the over way driest in that extremely old riot gear they all where carrying a hug coil of thick black cable 'where are we going' I ask again looking back at the man wondering if that cable is for the collider.

'Where here' mum says encoring my question as we reach a door with another guard standing outside it she promptly shows him her idea badge and then he opens the door and she pulls me through. Curious I look around to one side of us a small seating arear where a boy is seating on the other is a rather old looking woman seating behind a desk typing something on a computer which has a large amount of duct tape on it to hold the thing together and in front of us is another door a grimy glass one this time.

'You can go in Abby' the woman says looking up 'there waiting'.

'Thank you' mum says to the woman and then turns around and looks down at me 'ok Clarke' she said smiling 'I'm just going to go in there for a few minutes why'll you wait out here then I'll come get you all they will want to do is ask you some questions about how you feel about the mission so don't be scared you've done it before you'll be fine Clarke'.

'Is the commander in there' I say my eyes widening looking around mum to the door.

'Not that I know of Clarke' she said quickly leaning down and kissing my head 'I'll be back in a minute' and with that she turns around and walks through the door.

Turning around myself I walk over to the seats and seat down in front of the boy who I can tell now is a few years old than me 'high' I say smiling brightly inspecting the boy his ill-fitting cloves as all children's cloves are in the colony the mussels i can tell he's starting to develop in spit of how baggy his shirt is, his dark olive skin his black slightly messy hair the rigid up right bastion he's seating in 'you going to be tactical officer aren't you' I guess smiling.

'Yea' the boy says smiling back 'what are you going to be'.

'Medical' I say mater of factly smiling 'I'm Clarke'.

'You're the princes aren't you' he says smiling a little cockily hearing this.

'Really' I say rolling my eyes 'who are you'.

'Bellamy Blake' the boy answered frowning a little.

'And you call me princes' I say grinning 'your being raised by the head of the guard'.

'Well he's not my bio dad' Bellamy grumbled frowning 'both your parents are on the counsel both so I think princes is an accurate term'.

'Why are you here anyway' I say still smiling trying to change the subject.

'Same reason as you I expect' Bellamy shrugged 'to have another one of their boring talky tests done'.

'They do them to help us get ready for the mission' I say defensively.

'There still boring' Bellamy says petulantly 'they decide everything for us even our DNA I don't see why we have to keep coming to these things and answering all of their dammed question'.

'There just trying to help' I say taking a diplomatic stance.

'No there not Clarke not really' Bellamy said frowning 'it just so they can control us'.

My eyes widen shocked at this 'quit' I hiss looking over at the old woman who thankfully doesn't seem to have heard what Bellamy just said getting up I walkover and sight next to him 'you can't talk like that' I whisper 'specially not where you can be heard'.

'But it's true' he hisses but thankfully quietly 'they weren't able to turn us in to robots when they wrote out our DNA so they do this to try and brain wash us in to believing whatever they want us to believe'.

'You're talking like you don't believe in the mission' I whisper taken a back.

'O no I believe' Bellamy whispers quickly backpedalling 'I'm going to be a tactical officer one day and if I'm the one who's there I'll do what I was born to do Clarke but I just think it should be our choice I want them to trust us to do the mission'.

'I guess that's fare' I say frowning just then a man with a beard dressed in one of the old slightly torn military uniforms the officers sometimes where comes out the door who I recognise as Kane head of the guard Bellamy's adoptive father.

'Come on Bellamy' he says in a commanding voice gesturing with his hand 'there ready for you'.

'Yes sir' Bellamy says nodding getting up but before he follows his would be father he turns back and faces me 'me and some of my friends are going out with one of the scavenger units tomorrow mostly its tactical officers going but a few medical officers are coming would you like to come'.

'Ok' I say smiling a little surprised 'I'll have to ask my parents but that's sound fun.

'Great' Bellamy smiles back turning and following Kane in leaving me alone to wonder about the possible friendship I might just have been able to start without really trying.

2044

My hands shaking I clime down the ladder to drop ship one getting to the bottom I look around the cramped spherical vehicle barely big enough for the four person team taking a deep breath I sight down on the seat reserved for the medical officer taking another breath in I look over at Raven sighting in the pilot's seat surrounded by several screens and control panels doing what I assume are prey flight checks.

Trying to calm my nerves I open my mouth to talk to her but just then there was a load fud as Bellamy jumped down the ladder landing on the tactical officers seat his 'you need help strapping in Clarke' he asked smiling moving in to a seating bastion somehow managing to be cocky even though we were about to literal break the laws of physics.

'Yea could you' I say in a quiet voice trying to stop it from shaking leaning forward smiling Bellamy starts doing the various straps getting them tight 'how are you so cheerful' I ask exasperated smiling a little giving up on trying to stop my voice from shaking.

'I don't know' Bellamy said shrugging slightly grinning leaning back in his seat begging to do his own straps 'we've both spent our entire lives training for this you and I both were at the top of our classes and now were here in drop ship one were the front line team Clarke we were literally born for this any way' he continued frowning 'you've always believed in the mission Clarke more than I do even aren't you happy to be doing it early'.

I frown at this looking in to Bellamy's concerned face remembering the reason for the time table being moved up which in fairness Bellamy doesn't actually know about I open my mouth to speak but Raven does instead 'happy is one word for us finally doing this Bellamy' she says not looking away from the controls. 'But if I were you I would be at least a little concerned by the fact that were about to get up close to the speed of light then start generating particles that are supposed to literal negate our mass so we can break the light briar something that's supposedly impossible and were supposed to achieve all of this using a supercollider which in some places is held together with duck tape'.

I smile a little as I see Bellamy's bravado crack for a moment here he's scared about doing this I think he's just trying to bartend he's not I open my mouth to say this is why I'm not more positive which is partly true but he quickly changes the subject 'do you know who our historian is going to be' he asks looking at me 'I asked Kane but he said he didn't know I know it's not Jasper he's with Octavia in drop ship two so do you know'.

I open my mouth to say no but as if on que a pair of feet appear climbing down the small ladder interrupting me speaking for the third time in so many minutes to my dismay I see its Wells 'hi Clarke' he says reaching the bottom and taking the historians seat.

'What are you doing here Wells' I say through gritted teeth trying to hold back my anger as he begins strapping himself in.

'I'm your historian Clarke' he said looking unsure of himself I just glare now not knowing what to say 'come on Clarke please' he says 'when I found out they were moving up the time table I had to get on your team'.

I open my mouth to speak but I see my mum pocking her head in the drop ship from the top of the shell 'I love you and I'm so proud of you Clarke' she says smiling 'and your father would be to'.

I glare at Wells for a second here but then I force a smile 'I know mum' I say looking at her 'I love you to'.

She smiles hearing this which I'm glad off one of us should at least feel good about this 'Raven' she says now turning her head 'for what its worth I think if your father was alive he would be proud of you as well'.

'Thanks Abby' Raven says not looking away from the controls.

'I love you honey' she says turning back to me.

'I love you to mum' I say managing a half decant smile again.

Smiling back but clearly holding back tears she disappears to be replaced by Kane who looks at Bellamy 'I might not be your father Bellamy' he says firmly 'but I want you to now I'm proud of you more than any father could be of you and your sister and I have no doubt with you here the mission will be a success'.

I look in Bellamy's direction shocked by this it's rare I see this much emotion from Kane 'thank you sir' Bellamy says looking embarrassed 'it means a lot to hear you say that'.

Smiling Kane looks at Wells now 'Wells your father wanted me to ask you if your still sure about doing this we have other historians'.

'Yes' Wells said coldly 'I've made my choice'.

'Fine' Kane says looking like he had expected that disappearing pulling the door across as he goes sealing the drop ship listening to the sound of it locking I take in a deep breath I trying to calm my nerves which are flaring back up.

'Well that's it then' Raven says a few minutes later 'were ready to go now anyone want to do the oath'.

'I'll do it' Bellamy says gruffly I can tell what Kane said has frown him off 'we the last hope of humanity' he begins 'pledge our self's to the commander and the mission' I close my eyes now and bow my head concentrating on the words 'to undo the eras of those who came before us'. Bellamy takes a breath hear his voice begging to shake clearly his nerves are getting the better of him now 'with that in our hearts and minds may we leave this shore and find the next' yes I think nodding my head with each line 'safe passage on your travels' yes yes I think waiting for the end 'may we meet again in an over life'.

'May we meet again' I say in unison with the others opening my eyes and looking up.

'Ok' Raven says her voice shaking now flicking a large switch and with that we begin to move slowly forward but we all know were going to go a lot faster.

Were all silent at first as our speed steadily builds which I kind of prefer but just as Raven fiddles with a few controls and our speed increases Wells's decides to talk 'look Clarke' he says trying to grab my hand 'I have to tell you I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen'.

'Wells' Bellamy says firmly trying to get him to be quit as I snatch away my hand as the drop ship begins to shake and we all start to be pressed in to our seats.

'Clarke I'm sorry' Wells continued encoring Bellamy 'I didn't think they would arrest him'.

'They didn't arrest my father' I shout over the sound of the speed building up 'they executed him because of you' as I shout this the drop ship makes a sharp turn jerking us all to one side picking up yet more speed.

'Where on the second track' Raven yells over the noise pulling a few switches.

'Clarke' Wells pleads.

But before I can respond Bellamy shouts over both of us 'not the dammed time you two now shut up' that's the last words any of us hear because just then there's a sonic boom as we break sound briar and were all forced back in to our seats forcing all of us to act how were trained to act at this point.

Leaning back in my seat I close my eyes bracing myself against the GeForce's I'm not being battered with I try not to think too much but because of dammed Wells the last person I want to be thinking of right now pops in to my head my father. But I don't see him teaching me about the art around the colony or telling me about his job doing maintenance on the colony's fusion reactor like I would proffer no good memory's I just see him being walked outside the colony's walls tied to a post and then shot by the firing squad.

I think about how I collapsed crying in to my mother's shoulder it was the worst moment of my life they didn't even want to give me time to cry after only a minute a guard tried to grab my shoulder in order to get me back to the block but Bellamy had been there and he had promptly punched the guy in the face and said if any one tried anything before I was ready they would have to deal with him. Thinking about this I easy my eyes open looking at Bellamy who is seating opposite me he is without a doubt my best friend his eyes are open so he sees me looking not that his face is particularly readable right now but I can tell he's trying to think of a way he can send me a positive message.

It takes a few minutes count a fact of the gs were all withstanding now but eventually I notice his fume ease upwards slowly giving me a fumes up I try to smiling but my facial muscles refuse to respond as I'm trying this I think about Raven who is the closest thing I have to a sister who even now has to actually operate controls. Managing to somehow turn my neck I look in her direction and as I do this I see her ease one of her arms forward pulling a switch which I know turns on the drop ships neg higs particle generator I stare at the switch in Raven's hand for what feels like an age wondering what this is going be like as I'm sure were all wondering none of us have actually done this before. I look down at my hand now and I see the first signs of the particles that are now surrounding all of us there invisible to the human eye but you can see what they do and that is what I'm seeing now my hand begging to change become a mirage a fathom almost I can see right through its now opaque surface I begging to be able to see through the ship as well in fact I try to flex my hand but nothing happens and that's when we start to disappear.

 **Well there we are please review I'd really like to know what people think also I am working on the next chapter now but I have a lot of stuff on so the more people review to more I will work on this one so really if you like it do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 travellers

 **First thank you to TheDoctorandRoseLover for showing my fic attention and to the rest of you thank you for reading but I'm still not sure how much attention I will be paying to this story myself in terms of writing so if you are liking it please review and tell me because if people are liking this one I will spend more time writing it.**

Bellamy

2032

'So here's how it works' Sinclair said standing in front of the white board images were being projected on to at the front of the cramped lecture hall 'the supercollider will get you up close to the light speed barrier' he paused breathily here looking around the room 'quick question on that front' he smiled 'who can tell me how we do that'.

I see a dark straight haired girl at the front who looks about my age hand shoot up instantly at this question 'electro magnets' she says eagerly the moment Sinclair pointed at her smiling chuckling slightly at this girls rather endearing eagerness typical of pilot trainees I lean back against the wall at the end of the hall where I'm shat only mildly listening to the girl explain about this part of the collider works.

I'd made sure to get a seat at the back of the hall so I could do this without being noticed by Sinclair or any of the guards in the hall after all I'm going to be a tactical officer I don't need to know this stuff 'something boring you' I hear a voice says next to me.

'So what if it is princes' I say leaning forward smiling at small pail skinned blond seating next to me ever since I met Clarke about a month ago now we have been spending a lot of time together she's actually pretty cool on the scavenger unit she had come out with me on she hadn't acted scared a tall even when me and some of the other's had tried to freak her and the other medical officer trainees out with stories of raiders.

'Well this is for us Bellamy' she said rolling her eyes she didn't like me calling her princes which was a big part of why I was still doing it 'so we know everything we could possibly need to know for the mission'.

'Really princes' I say rolling my eyes now 'you and I don't need to know any of this stuff you're going to be a medical officer you only need to know medical stuff and I'm going to be a tactical officer so all I really need to know is how to' I stop here in spite of everything not really wanting to complete the sentence.

Clarke gives me a meaningful look here knowing the reason why I'm having difficulty completing my sentence 'you know Bellamy' she begins slowly but just then Sinclair coughed loudly drawing the hall's attention and both of our heads swivelled around instantly.

'Thank you Raven' he says meaningfully clearly trying to get people's attention we weren't the only ones talking 'now for what happens when you get close to the light barrier' he continued pressing a button on the tablet he was holding brining up a diagram of part of one of the drop ships. 'The pilots will activate the neg higs particle generator and the negative higs particles will start to be generated' Sinclair pauses here for some reason and then taking a deep breath continues 'and then the particles will negate the mass of the drop ship and everything inside it' he says quickly.

It takes a minute for this statement to be completely taken in by the room but after a few minutes I here a few scared people start to shout questions about what happens to them looking at Clarke I grin seeing her sympathetic look. 'What did you do when you found out how it's all going to work' officially our parents are supposed to let the colony deal with getting us read for the mission but a lot of people do stuff to try and help us 'when Marcos told me I tried to run away' I add still grinning.

Clarke gives me an embarrassed look here 'I threw up a little' she said smiling weakly.

'That's ok' I say quickly grabbing her hand and giving a sympathetic squeeze 'it's really scary how it all works'.

'It's OK it's OK' Sinclair shouts loudly now at the front of the hall razing his hands trying to calm people down 'you will all be ok you will all be ok, what happens when the neg higs particles interact with the drop ship is that you enter what we call a phantom state were you no long exist as particles but as waves'. Sinclair pauses here as the worried questioning dies down 'what that means' he says quietly lowering his arms 'is that without getting into complexities of it your able to break the light barrier and because of that you occupy a very large amount of space simultaneously pretty much the hole plant in fact'.

'I think I would have rather not known the details' I whisper as Sinclair pauses to let this part sink in.

'Yea I know what you mean' Clarke whispers back grinning.

'Also you don't need to worry about turning back' Sinclair continues 'matter in a phantom state will always revert back to its natural state it's just a matter of when'.

'What do you think they would do if that wasn't the case' I whisper snidely smiling.

'That's a good question actually' Clarke giggled.

'Now' Sinclair say razing his voice again bringing up another picture on the board me and Clarke aren't the only one's whispering to each other 'I'm sure some of you are wondering how this how this means you will be able to time travel as a poses to just teleport' he pausing here waiting for some kind of answer here but he doesn't get one. 'It's because of gravity' he says after a few minutes frowning 'gravity might be one of the weakest forces but it has the most effect on time and because gravity doesn't affect matter in a fathom state in addition to existing in most places simultaneously you also exist in most times at the end of the day it's just a matter of targeting'.

'You know my Dad tells me that they still haven't quite figured that part out' Clarke says giving a nervous little laugh.

'O really' I say laughing myself now 'I wonder what that will mean for all of us when the day of the mission comes'.

2015

I smile as I remembering the lesion me and Clarke had together so many years ago I think it was when we truly became friends laughing at the back of that cramped lecture hall, I knew that there was nowhere I would rather be at that moment than sighting next to this laughing little girl. Starting to regain some measure of concussions now I stare at my feet trying to kick my brain in gear come on Bellamy I try to say but all that comes out of my mouth is a dry heaving sound reaching up with a shaking hand that feels like jelly I start pulling at the buckles across my chest. Finding the release after a few minutes with annoyingly shaking finger I press it and open the straps but because of how far forward I am leaning I fall right out of my seat making contact with the drop ships ladder I slide to the flour in a heap looking up at the door at the top of the ship.

My body still not responding to instruction I just stay there staring up at the door and the weal on it used to release it I try to speak again thinking of Clarke but I fail again so craning my neck I look over at her seeing that she's unconscious slumped in her seat her long blond hair covering her face pushing with my feet I try to move myself in to a seating bastion so I can get a better look at her. But all I succeed in doing his failing half way throw and falling back down but landing in-between Clarke's legs the embarrassment of this seems to do something for me because I move back extremely quickly falling back to where I was previously.

Thankfully this is when Clarke's head moves and she makes a groaning noise 'Clarke' I say in a raspy voice finally manging to talk.

'Bellamy' she says in response in a weak voice opening her eyes.

Before I can compose a response my brain still isn't work as well as I would like there's a loud scream from behind me as Raven wakes up with a start 'Raven don't be we are' I splutter trying to grab hold of her shoulder to reassure her but failing.

'Raven we are ok' Clarke says leaning forward and touching Raven's shoulder seeing what I was trying to do.

Seeing this I turn in the direction of the other member of our crew 'Wells' I say loudly getting some command of my voice back now kicking at his legs errr he moans stirring himself now 'Wells' I shout kicking him again 'wake up'.

'Bellamy' he says in a weak voice looking down at me clearly he doesn't remember yet where he is I open my mouth to enlightened him but his eyes move from me to Clarke and he smiles weakly 'Clarke' he says quietly 'we'.

'Wipe that smile off your face' Clarke snaps still trying to calm Raven down 'this doesn't change anything Wells'.

Sighing at this I finally mange to move myself in to a proper seating bastion my back leaning against the ladder I wish I knew what went on between them what made Clarke hate Wells so much I mean Clarke used to be better friends with him than me and were pretty good friends I've asked them both about it but they both have always avoided that particular question for the last year. As I think about this I remember what Clarke had said about her father when the two of them had been arguing when we were building up speed I hadn't paid it much attention at the time because I was try to concentrate on what we were about to do but now, how could he have caused her father's death I think. Not like it matters really I think to my self-looking at Clarke soving Raven who seem to have almost charmed down now, the mission is on now so before long what ever happened will never have happened the two of them might never have even met, good a dark little voice in my head says at this thought.

Me and Clarke might not have met ever I think at that voice annoyed at myself for thinking that there's a chance the voice says defiantly no don't do that you're not supposed to think that way I think shaking my head slightly, it's true tactical officers aren't supposed to even feel those kind of feelings they don't exactly make us to be sociopaths but were pretty close makes us better at doing the job. I think they might have messed that up with me I've always tried to be cold sharp like a blade a good solder what a tactical officer is supposed to be and I can put on a good act but it's always felt like I feel things more not less 'so' I say loudly trying to distract myself 'did we make it then'.

The moment I say this we all look upwards at the hatch 'well there's one way to find out' Wells says unbuckling himself and moving forward quickly.

But I'm quicker pulling myself up holding tight to the ladder I push him back down on to his seat 'you know the protocol' I say in a commanding voice 'the tactical officer goes first'.

'Fine Bellamy you go look then' Wells sneers leaning back in his seat.

Scowling at him I take a deep breath and start climbing the ladder my limbs shaking ever from the residual effects of time travelling or from nerves reaching the top of the ladder I put one shaking hand on the wheel to unscrew it I turn back to look down at Clarke and she gives me a reassuring smile, smiling back I turn back to the hatch. I turn it slowly at first but I get steadily faster a minute passes and then I hear the sound of the locking mechanism releasing eager now I pull the hatch door open away letting it slide across the drop ships sealing with a metallic banging noise.

'Bellamy what do you see' Clarke asks her voice shaking but eager I try to answer Clarke but I can't I've been dreaming about this moment my whole life for some reason I always thought I would see sky bright blue sky but all I can see is some kind of grey metal and concrete sealing.

'I don't know' I finally mang to say to Clarke after a few long minutes of thought taking a few more steps up the ladder pocking my head and shoulders out of the drop ship and looking around we look to be in some kind of abandoned warehouse which now I think about it is probably for the best we can't have anyone from this time whenever we are finding one of our ships. Turning my head looking back and forth I see two other drop ships on the other side of the warehouse close together both of the spherical services with those large metallic rings rapped around them blackened and scorched from the trip as I assume ours is staring at the closest one I right away think of Octavia.

I knew they were sending almost all the drop ships out in hopes that at least one traveller team would be able to complete the mission ten in total meaning 40 of the 100 so travellers the colony had were now traveling and I always knew there was a chance some of us might end up in the same time and location. But now I'm here staring at the proof that this has happened and I can't help hoping that Octavia's team is in one of those drop ships the idea I could end up doing the mission alongside not just Clarke but my sister as well is an idea I really like.

'Do you see anything Bellamy' I hear Raven call from inside the ships small interior the computers not back up yet.

'I see two other drop ships' I say quietly taking in a deep breath.

'Really' Clarke almost shouts eager 'do you have any idea which teams are in them'.

'Not yet' I frown still not sure what to do this trip has really done a number on my head after a minutes thought I make to move out the ship all the way but then I hear the sound of one of the other drop ships doors being opened 'Octavia' I shouted automatically looking in their direction and incredibly I see Octavia's head pocking out the further most one.

'Fancy seeing you here' she smiles brightly seeing me pulling herself half way out her ship 'guys' she called looking down inside 'Bellamy's out here'.

Seeing her rouses something in me and it sinks in what we have all just done I thought I had understood it before but I hadn't not really 'we did it' I almost whisper grinning 'we actually did it were really here'.

'You OK Bell' Octavia calls as I start to chuckle slightly.

'Yea I'm fine' I laugh 'it just I only just realised what we've all done O'.

'Well it was what we were born to do' she laughs back just as the other ships door starts to release.

'Octavia' I say quickly moving up almost fully out of the hatch 'get down why don't you be the first person to step foot in the past'.

Smiling the widest smile I think I've ever seen she moves forward quickly and just as Murphy's dark brown head of hair appears she jumps down on to the gowned and yells at top of her lungs 'we made it bitches'.

Laughing I jump down my self-staggering slightly but I don't fall I run to Octavia right away and hug her tight 'I'm so glad you're here' I whisper in to her ear as I hear Murphy's slight crazed laughter mixed with Finns yell of excitement Octavia's team medical officer as he gets out protocol is the medical officer comes out after the tactical officer.

'Me to Bell' Octavia says in to my shoulder her voice muffled slightly.

Breaking away I smile at her taking in the sight of her face but then I hear the sound of someone jumping down from my ship behind me, turning around I see Clarke looking around clearly amazed smiling her beautiful smile 'we made it princes' I laugh stepping forward and bowing theatrically grabbing hold of her hand 'welcome to the past me lady'.

'It's a pleasure to be here' she laughs back giving a theatrical curtsy it was true I once called her princes as a way to annoy Clarke and in truth sometimes I still do but for the most part it has now become a pet name a term of endearment I'd never admit it but she always going to be a beautiful brave princes to me.

Still laughing I pull her forward and hug her holding her tight, tighter even than I did Octavia not wanting to let go 'it actually worked' she laughs breathlessly I don't respond I just enjoy the moment holding her why'll I watch and listen to the others all getting out of the drop ships.

* * *

Sometime later I'm not sure how long I'm leaning against one of the drop ships basking in the shear ecstasy of us all succeeding in giving destiny fate and the space time continuum the finger watching the others running around and hugging pretty much doing the same when I hear an all too familiar shout trying to get peoples attention. Spotting Clarke in the centre of the warehouse I smile rolling my eyes I start walking over to her things are always business with her she never even takes a minute to enjoy the moment 'come on guys' she have heartedly shouts as I reach her.

'You're never going to get any that way princes' I say smiling.

'Well we can't just stand around all day' she says bitterly.

'I'm not saying we can or that we should' I say still smirking.

'Well if you think you can do better' she hisses clearly getting annoyed with me now.

'Alright I will' I smirk taking in deep breath 'right the lot of you stopping being idiots and gather round we've got a job to do and you all know we do' I yell at the top of my voice.

Everyone stops almost immediately and starts gathering around me and Clarke I look back at her scowling face feeling rather pleased with myself 'don't be so smug' she says clearly still annoyed with me.

'Well Bell' Octavia says a few minutes later once everyone's gathered 'where should we start'.

'Looking at you' I say turning to Clarke technically I have seniority here but right now as best I can figure were in a non-military situation meaning that because the drop ships are ok for the time being the most senior medical officer or historian makes the call on what to do at this time and that would be Clarke.

Technically Wells has an equal rank to her ever since Clarke was arrested but I'm not taking orders from him 'well' Clarke said a little taken aback by this 'aren't we supposed to set up a perimeter and then send a team out to scot around to see where we are and if any other teams are nearby'.

'OK then' I nod smiling 'that's the plan' turning I look at the group gathered around us 'right' I says thinking turning to O now 'Octavia a tactical officer should lead the scot mission so I'm going to do that are you good to stay here and guard the ships'.

'No' she said almost instantly looking annoyed with me 'if you think you can get me to spend my time guarding the ships you've got another thing coming also you know as well as I do there should be two tactical officer on your little scouting party'.

I open my mouth to argue I rather like the idea of her being relatively safe guarding the ships but one look at her face makes me go back on this 'Bellamy it's fine I'll stay' Murphy says speaking up before I can decide on a course of action.

'Alright' I say smiling slightly deciding to except this 'that's me and Octavia going then'.

'You'll need a medical officer' Clarke said quickly.

'Of course' I smile turning in her direction 'so with Clarke we've got a medical officer' I continue turning back thinking.

'You will need an historian' Wells says meaningfully stepping forward.

I open my mouth to shoot this down but Clarke beats me to it 'yes we will' she says quickly 'Jasper' she almost shouts 'your Octavia's historian so you come with us'.

'Alright' Jasper said grinning from where he's standing next to Monty 'can Monty come we might need a pilot'.

'Sure' I say speaking now Jaspers right pilots have the double specialty of also being a traveller teams tech specialist something we might very well need.

'OK then' Clarke says 'if that's decided then wait here why'll I go get my medical bag'.

'Sure thing' I smile as she walks back to our teams drop ship Wells makes a move to go after her but I give him a quick glair and he stops 'I suggest you guys get anything you think you might need' I add looking over at the others, Jasper doesn't move historians don't really have any equipment to bring on the mission the way others do so Octavia and Monty promptly turn around and walk back to their teams drop ship. I smile as Jasper follows them a few minutes later probably just for something to do, I already have my gun in my belt the one thing I could possibly need so I turn to Murphy 'we probably won't be gone that long' I say 'this really is just to check things out so just stay here and keep things together ok'.

'I think I can manage that Bellamy' Murphy says sarcastically smiling.

'You sure' I say back smiling an equally sarcastic smile 'if you can't'.

Murphy just scowls in response then turns around 'right guys' he shouts addressing the others 'we don't know how long we will be here so you know what that means'.

I smile here at how Murphy is taking charge getting everyone to start securing this place it's something we have all trained to do a thousand times but Murphy was never one to take charge even with his team so it's nice to see him doing that now were here. 'You ok' a voice says all of a sudden coming up from behind me shocked I turn around quickly but then I take a breath seeing Clarke standing behind me with her medical bag as I look at it I see her hand holding on to the strap and the watch there around her wrist.

'I'm fine' I say not quit able to pull my eyes away from the watch and the fairly big part of the mission it represents 'what do you think they would have done if our team and that thing didn't make it back here' I add pointing at the watch.

'Well we were all trained for that possibility' Clarke says as I look up in to her light blue eyes that almost always calm me down when I'm worried or angry 'and not like it really matters were here now' she adds smiling.

'Yea' I smile back trying not to admire her smile to much it makes me think things I shouldn't 'your right it doesn't matter now'.

Thankfully this is when Octavia and the others reappear 'we already then' she says looking at me and Clarke.

'Looks like it' Clarke responded smiling.

'Good' I added taking in a deep breath looking over at the others 'bye guys I guess' I shout 'were off'.

All of their heads turn in our direction but no one responds so we all just end up standing there waiting for someone to say something 'you lot have fun then' Murphy says sarcastically.

'We'll try' I reply smiling.

* * *

'OK' I say a few minutes later once were all outside the warehouse standing at the side of a deserted rather dusty looking road looking at Jasper 'what's are best first move here scouting wise'.

But he doesn't seem to hear me him and Monty are both staring upwards at the sky 'give them a minute Bell' Octavia says smiling 'you me and Clarke have all been outside the colony loads of times these two haven't'.

'OK' I smile looking up at the blue sky myself it's true they very rarely let pilots or historians out of the colony because I'm a tactical officer I've had a lot of a time above ground outside of the colony's protective bunkers or fortes like above ground structures but even I stop for a moment now looking up at this sky. I've seen blue sky's in my life on the days the smog and dirty clouds clear but not many and in spite of that this one seems different it looks the same but it still feels different cleaner somehow, I smile brightly looking down across at Clarke expecting to see her smiling as well but she isn't she's looking at us all impatiently.

'What is it Clarke' I ask taken aback by this after all she's the art minded one for peak sack she's been painting pictures of blue skies most of her life she should be loving this more than any of us.

'We need to get moving' she says gruffly turning around and starting to walking down the road in the direction of another warehouse.

'Come on guys' I frown pushing Jasper and Monty forward lightly 'she is actually right we should get going'.

'Do you know why they've moved the mission up' Jasper asks looking up at me as we all start walking trailing behind Clarke 'they always said they would only try sending us back to do the mission when 100 of us were 20 or over'.

'Yea' Monty said joining in 'our teams medic Charlotte she's good but she's only 14 and she isn't even the youngest traveller they've activated, this one pilot I know the boys ten and they put him in a pilot's seat'.

'I don't know' I sigh remembering how tight lipped Kane had been when me and Octavia had asked him why the counsel the chancellor and the commander had all decided to bring the mission time table forward.

'It's true' Octavia said backing me up 'our Dad' in spite of him not being our biological farther Octavia has always called Kane Dad 'really didn't tell us anything and believe me we both tried to get him to say'.

'They did it because the reactor is dying' Clarke called of a sudden from where she had stopped in front of us 'it was now or never' she said turning around and walking back to us.

 **Well there we are in this it's going to be the power that's failing not the air I thought it made more sense in terms of the story I hope you liked this chapter and please review I would like to know what people think of what I've written.**


End file.
